Tokyo goes Para Para/Transcript
(The episode starts off at Nitto TV studios where Anna Otonashi is doing an interview with Imai Jin) Anna Otonashi: So tell us Imai Jin, tell me and the audience about your latest hit, "Giant Monsters All-Out Attack" has become a major hit since "Save the Earth." Imai Jin: Well due to the giant monster attacks in Japan, I was inspired to make a popular song that fans would enjoy. Anna Otonashi: So tell me, were you the manager of Space Girl and the Para Aliens before Jin Records? Imai Jin: Yes. Anna Otonashi: So what happened between you and them. Imai Jin: Well let's just say that things got crazy. (Suddenly, smoke appears) Imai Jin:(surprised) What the? (Smoke starts to disappears, revealing four female aliens, the Dance Seijins) (The audience screams) Anna Otonashi: Oh my gosh, aliens! Dance Seijin leader: That's right! We are the Dance Seijins and we want you! (the leader of the Dance Seijins points at Imai) Imai Jin: (shocked) Me?! Dance Seijins: (The Dance Seijin leader grabs him) That's right, you! (Imai screams) Anna Otonashi: Security!! (Security appears) Security Guard #1: Freeze! Security Guard #2: Let go of the hostage and come with us. Dance Seijin 1: Make us! (He threw a smoke bomb and then the Dance Seijins disappears in thin air, leaving nothing by a CD) Security Guard #1: Wha? Where they go? Anna Otonashi: Oh my god! He's gone! (Anna faints) (Cuts back at Gammas Tower where Tracey, Mindy, Bobby, Vanessa, Katie, Vicky, Micro Bug, Nini, and Daigo where watching the whole thing on TV, with shocked looks on their faces) Katie: Oh my Godzilla, what just happened? Tracey: Imai has been kidnapped, come on kids, let's do some rescuing. (Katie's phone digs as she picks it up) Katie: Hello, who is it? Shaggy! You're coming to Japan? (Katie faints) Tracey: Katie! (Tracey catches Katie) (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Commercial Break) (Title Card: Tokyo goes Para Para) (The Mystery Machine drives towards Tokyo) Fred: We're finally in Tokyo gang! Let's go solve another mystery. Shaggy: Like I can't wait to see Katie again. Scobby: Do forget the others Shaggy. Daphne: So where to Velma? Velma: We're going to Nitto TV studios. Dakota: Nitto TV studio?! I always wanted to go there! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Fred: Okay, take it easy, Dakota. (The Mystery Machine arrives at Nitto TV while they go into the building and goes to the room where the crime scene has happen) Fred: Alright, let's talk to the news lady an-- Katie: Shaggy! (The gang see Katie and the Gammas) Shaggy: Katie! Katie: Shaggy! Shaggy: Katie! (Katie and Shaggy run towards each other and hugged each other) Katie: I can't believe you're in Tokyo again. How? Shaggy: Like cereal box coupons. Katie: Ok. Tracey: Good to see you guys again. Daphne: Us too. By the way Tracey, nice heels. Tracey: Thanks, nice purse. It's that the latest Japanese style design, cause I have a bunch of those. Daphne: Me too. Fred: So who's little guy? Daigo: I'm Daigo. Nini: He's my brother. Bobby: Hi Scooby. Scooby: Hi Bobby. Micro Bug: What's up Dakota. Vanessa: Yeah, it's been a while. Dakota: Everything is going alright. Did Tokyo get attacked by a giant monster? Vanessa: Usually, but no. (Scooby licks Bobby on the cheeks) Mindy: Cute. Fred: So what happen? Tracey: Aliens. Shaggy: Zoinks! Aliens?! Anna Otonashi: It's true. They call themselves the "Dance Seijins." Velma: Why do they want? Anna Otonashi: Well, they kidnapped Imai Jin when I was doing an interview with him. (Daphne spots a music CD) Daphne: Hey guys, I found something. (Everyone gathers around Daphne) Fred: What kind of aliens leave a CD? Anna Otonashi: I think that they left that here. Must be one of those Para Para Dance CDs. Shaggy: Like what are we going to do with it? Katie: I know the best store in Tokyo that sells many music CDs. Fred: Which is called? Katie: The Tokyo House of Music. Fred: Alright gang, let's split up and look for clues. Shaggy: Like I knew he was going to say that. Fred: Let's split into teams. Me, Daphne, Velma, Tracey, Vicky, Vanessa, Nini, and Micro Bug will go the other way. Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, Katie, Bobby, Daigo, and Mindy you go the other way. Katie: Or we can just go to the Tokyo House of Music store and have the manager to play this CD. Fred: Yeah, that's works too. Tracey: We'll meet back in the main entrance if we find anything usual. Bobby: Good idea. (Commercial Break) (Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, Katie, Bobby, Daigo, and Mindy walk into the Tokyo House of Music store) Mindy: So what are we here for? Dakota: To learn about Para Para? Daigo: What's Para Para? Katie: It's a synchronized dance that began in the 1980s. Shaggy: Like Katie, that was very smart. (Katie's cheek blushes) (Tanabe Miu walks up to the register) Tanabe Miu: Why hello there, I'm Tanabe Miu and may I asked what brings you here? Can I interested with Save the Earth? There goes Tokyo? I know, how about Giant Monsters All-Out Attack? Katie: Uh, no thanks. Dakota: Can you play this CD? Tanabe Miu: Ok. (Tanabe puts the CD in a CD player and Katie puts on headphones) (Music playing when Katie taps her foot) Katie: Ok? That sounds catchy! (Katie starts to dance) Bobby: What's with you? Katie: Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Shaggy: Like what's wrong Katie? Vicky: Katie's got skilled. Katie: This music is kicking! (Katie continues to dance) (Tanade takes the CD out while Katie takes off the heahphones) Velma: Katie, what happened? Katie: I don't know, when I started listening to the song, it was like my body had a mind of its own and I couldn't stop dancing! Nini: I thought it was fun. Velma: So this music cause anyone to dance uncontrollably whenever they listen to it. Hmm Fred: So can we split up now? Velma: Yes Fred. (Fred does a cheer) Fred: Yes! Yes! Yes! (The others stared at him with awkward looks on their faces) Fred: Sorry. Velma: We need to find some info on Imai Jin. Tracey: Yes. Fred: Daphne, Velma, Tracey, Vanessa, Katie, Vicky, Nini, and Micro Bug are with me to check out the security camera at Nitto TV. Katie: What about us? Fred: You guys go check the records room, see if you guys find any clues there. Bobby: Got it. (Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, Mindy, Bobby, Katie, and Daigo head straight to the record room) Dakota: This is it. Mindy: Let's go inside. (They went inside) Shaggy: Man, like this hasn't been used since forever. Bobby: A lot of spider webs in here. (Mindy looks at a DVD and picks it up) Mindy: Check out this DVD. Daigo: A DVD? Scooby: What does it say? Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny